With or Without Lipstick? (CheolSoo Version)
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: "Ngomong-ngomong, karena tadi kau mengenakan lipstick, aku jadi penasaran rasanya berciuman denganmu yang ADUH!" Penuturan namja bermarga Choi itu langsung dipotong oleh cubitan keras milik Jisoo. It's my 3rd CheolSoo! Satu tipe dengan With or Without Lipstick yang asli tetapi beda alur. It's SVT Choi Seungcheol x GS! Hong Jisoo


**With or Without Lipstick (CheolSoo ver.)**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Type :** Oneshoot! GS! AU!

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this fanfic

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, etc

 **Warning :** Masih serba kacau baik dari segi alur, tata bahasa, dan penulisan (Maaf)

 **Note :** Fict ini **SATU TIPE** dengan With or Without Lipstick-nya JunWon, tapi **BEDA ALUR** ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START NOW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soal 17.14 kan hanya meminta untuk dikerjakan dengan car. Yak, Yoon Jeong,"

"Ssshhhh!,"

Seorang mahasiswa semester tanggung yang bernama Seungcheol langsung melototkan kedua matanya ke arah Jeonghan begitu sang namja berambut panjang tersebut memotong pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak.

"Aku serius, Hha...Dduh..!"

Malang nian nasibmu, Cheol. Bukannya diperhatikan balik, ia malah mendapat jitakan plus plus dari rekan satu kelompoknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Dan kali ini Jeonghan malah tidak memerdulikan seseorang yang berada dihadapannya karena objek yang ia pandangi saat ini rupanya sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Sedang melihat apa, sih?"

Choi Seungcheol yang kesal dan menyadari hal itu pun langsung mencari objek pengalih pembicaraan yang menyebabkan si Yoon berambut panjang mendadak tidak memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, ayolah Soo! Aku hanya ingin mencobanya,"

Cengkraman di dagu yang Jisoo terima barusan dari yeoja berkuncir kuda itu tampak semakin menyiksanya.

Sungguh! Hong Jisoo tidak percaya kenapa Minhyun-eonni tega memilih dirinya yang berstatus hoobae terakrab menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"Eon...,"

"Please! Tahan sebentar saja, Hong Jisoo!"

"Nggghhh...,"

"DIAM!"

Bentakan keras dari yeoja yang mendominasi Jisoo pun langsung membuat si manis bersurai madu diam dan terpaku. Air muka Minhyun yang serius sedari tadi benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Serupa dengan asumsi nilai kemiripan before after yang mendekati 100%!

"Aku tidak akan menyiksamu kok, Soo," ujar Minhyun lembut namun penuh 'makna'.

"Hiks..,"

Anggukan pelan dan kedipan dari mata Jisoo yang pasrah itu menjadi tanggapan atas pernyataan sunbaenya barusan.

"Wait a sec, baby...,"

Yeoja berbibir kucing dan bermarga Hong tersebut langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ketika objek milik Minhyun itu mulai bergerak lembut menyapu bibirnya.

"Ssshh...,"

Desisan Minhyun yang menyapa gendang telinga Jisoo semakin membuatnya deg-degan hingga kegiatan yang 'mengerikan' itu berakhir tak sampai semenit.

.

.

.

And, Ta-dah!

Matte lipstick berwarna merah darah pun akhirnya terpoles sempurna di atas bibir kucing Hong Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Waaa~ Yeppeuda...," kagum seorang namja berambut panjang pada jarak sekitar 5meter dari posisi Minhyun dan Jisoo saat ini.

Namun, di saat Jeonghan memuji hasil karya tuhan yang telah dirias Minhyun itu, namja bersurai hitam bernama Seungcheol rupanya malah tertegun dan tenggelam ke dalam imajinasi liarnya begitu sosok yeoja chingu miliknya bisa berubah sedemikian rupa.

Dalam benaknya sih, Seungcheol berkata kalau Jisoo terlihat semakin errr... sexy?

Eh, sexy atau menggoda ya?

Entahlah

.

.

.

"Coba bercer,"

"Hyyyyaaa... Eonni...,"

Hong Jisoo yang terkaget-kaget melihat pantulan paras teriasnya itu langsung bertingkah panik tak karuan.

"Heuheu... Eonni, aghku khan mhalu (aku kan malu)...,"

Suara Jisoo semakin menjadi tersamar karena jemari lentiknya saat ini sedang bersusah payah untuk menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya. Sedangkan Minhyun yang masih terkejut atas reaksi Jisoo barusan malah merasa bingung.

"Lho, kenapa malu? Kau semakin cantik, Jisoo-yah...,"

"Hnnngggghhhh...,"

Gelengan kuat yeoja bermarga Hong itu menyatakan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Minhyun. Jujur saja, ia masih berada di lingkungan kampus. Jisoo pun juga malu kalau penampilannya yang berubah menjadi menggoda seperti ini akan menimbulkan ketertarikan oleh beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya.

"Hhheonhi... hadha tihuu? (Eonni... ada tisu?)"

Minhyun yang menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia telah memberi harapan palsu untuk sang hoobae manis.

"Hwhhhh...hheonnhii gihhuhh dheh (Huuu eonni gitu deh),"

Rengekan Jisoo yang memilukan tersebut akhirnya menimbulkan simpati Minhyun untuk mencari selembar kertas tisu ke teman-teman angkatannya di sekitar tempat mereka duduk bersantai. Huhu, kasihan sekali Minhyun. Ia kira menggunakan Jisoo sebagai model untuk percobaan matte lipstick koleksinya adalah ide yang baik. Ternyata tidak. Maka dari itu, Minhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu bertanya kepada beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"Baekho, ada tisu nggak?"

"Ren, bawa tisu?"

"Lihat Aron dan JR?"

Hingga tanpa Minhyun sadari, Jisoo pun ia tinggalkan begitu saja di bangku student center sendirian hanya untuk mencari selembar tisu. Ckckck, poor you, Hong Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Yyya...yak! Choi Seungcheol! Aku belum melihat penyelesaian 17.13mu!"

Si Yoon berambut panjang itu langsung menegur keras Seungcheol yang nampak terburu membereskan laptop berserta kerta-kertas tugasnya ke dalam ransel.

"17.13 bagian D masih belum selesai, Han! Aku sedang terburu!" Terburu menyelamatkan bidadariku, maksudnya.

"Yyya...Aisshh!"

Dan erangan Jeonghan pun menyudahi sesi diskusi mereka mengenai tugas kelompok Unit Proses di sore itu.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"Aduh!"

Tamparan keras pada lengan kokoh Seungcheol barusan akhirnya sukses Jisoo lakukan karena kelakuan sang namjachingu tadi telah membuat yeoja manis itu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Ketika Jisoo menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan karena pundaknya yang ditepuk, wajah Seungcheol sudah berada dalam jarak 10cm di depannya.

"Mmmhh...," dehem Jisoo saat emosinya masih meluap setelah menampar lengan namjachingu-nya.

"Hiks, Chagiya... yang barusan itu kan sakit...,"

Namja bersenyum khas itu nampak menggerutu karena Jisoo-nya hari ini berubah menjadi sosok yang ketus dan sensitif. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa agak gemas dengan kelakuan Jisoo barusan. Sepertinya yeoja Hong dihadapan Seungcheol ini belum berani menunjukkan paras menawannya. Hehe.

Buktinya setelah Jisoo menamparnya, sang yeoja manis itu malah berbalik dan berpura-pura mengerjakan data excel yang dulu pernah ia kerjakan. Dan jangan lupa! Tangan kiri Jisoo yang masih setia menutup sebagian wajah manisnya membuat rasa penasaran Seungcheol untuk melihat wajah Jisoo dari dekat itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jisoo-yah...Tidak ada niatan balik?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekati sosok yeoja chingu-nya yang sok mengabaikan.

"Inhikhu helhum heleshai, hheol (Iniku belum selesai, Cheol)," jawab Jisoo dengan suara yang masih terganggu karena halangan jemari-jemari manis tersebut.

Kekehan Seungcheol mendadak membuat sang yeoja bersurai coklat bertambah panik karena tangan namjachingu-nya langsung berusaha melepaskan jemari manis Jisoo yang sedari tadi menutupi bibir kucingnya.

"Bibirmu kenapa sih, Soo? Sariawan?"

"Nggghh,"

Gelengan Jisoo yang mencurigakan itu langsung dibalas dengan gelitikan gratis agar sang yeoja dapat segera melepaskan tangan yang menutupi pemandangan indah di bibir merah curvy-nya.

"Jangan ditutupi, Soo!,"

"Andwaeee,"

"Buka!"

"Shireooo!"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, Soo...,"

Meski pada akhirnya kedua pergelangan tangan Jisoo berakhir di tangkap oleh Seungcheol, rupanya yeoja Hong itu tak kehabisan akal. Ia langsung menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan helaian surai coklat lembut miliknya menutupi wajah yang Jisoo sembunyikan.

"Oh, ayolah Jisoo... Aku,"

DEG!

Oh!

Seungcheol rasa detak jantungnya mendadak berhenti untuk sementara.

Karena...

Saat Hong Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya, seketika itu juga Seungcheol rasa dunia telah berhenti berputar selama 1-2 menit. Sungguh! Namja bersurai hitam itu benar-benar terpesona dengan semuanya yang ada di paras manis Jisoo. Mulai dari kedua mata kucingnya, hidungnya, philtrumnya, hingga...

Bibir merah Hong Jisoo yang menggoda untuk segera ia...

.

.

.

BUGH!

Tinjuan Jisoo mendadak kena telak di hidung namjachingu-nya setelah ia menyadari kalau pikiran Seungcheol mulai beranjak ke dunia imajinasi yang liar. Bukan liar saja, tapi sangat liar!

.

.

.

"Hiks, Jisoo-yah...,"

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Seungcheol... Maafkan aku..," pinta Jisoo dengan penuh rasa bersalah sambil menyeka darah yang mengucur dari salah satu lubang hidung namjachingu-nya. Ia tak menyangka kalau tinjuan yang ia layangkan tadi bisa membuat Seungcheol mimisan.

"I'm sorry, chagi...," ucap yeoja Hong itu lagi seusai menyumpalkan segumpal kecil tisu ke lubang hidung bagian kiri milik Seungcheol sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Hiks, kau tega sekali, Soo...,"

Hari ini Seungcheol merasa agak sial karena kejadian tadi. Seandainya ia tidak terlalu lama untuk tertakjub, Seungcheol pasti akan mengulur waktu untuk melihat Jisoo berbibir merah menggoda lebih lama. Sayang, harapan dan kenyataan berbanding terbalik.

"Habis, pikiranmu selalu mesum, sih...," tutur Jisoo lancar karena lipstick di bibirnya sudah ia hapus setelah Seungkwan memberinya tisu.

Untung saja para mahasiswa tahun pertama yang baru saja kelar melakukan praktikum langsung menyerbu lingkungan student center saat hidung Seungcheol meneteskan darah ketiganya tadi.

"Lagian kenapa harus pakai acara tutup-tutupan segala sih?"

Tanya Choi Seungcheol sambil menekan-nekan pangkal hidung kirinya meski rasa penasaran akan tingkah Jisoo yang malu-malu tadi tak kunjung hilang.

Lagipula yang melihatnya dari dekat kan Seungcheol sendiri. Jadi kenapa harus bermain sembunyi-sembunyi?

"I..itu...,"

"Kenapa, Soo?" tanya Seungcheol dengan rasa penasaran yang besar untuk mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku takut kalau kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya, Cheol,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Uhm, begini sih... Mungkin kau bisa merasa insecure atau apalah kalau aku berpenampilan menggoda dengan lipstick merah pekat seperti tadi,"

"Hmm, begitu ya" deheman Seungcheol barusan menandakan kalau ia mengerti.

"Tapi aku juga suka dengan Jisoo-ku yang berbibir merah seperti tadi, kok,"

"Ha?"

"Maksudku aku suka dengan penampilanmu yang secantik tadi dan lebih dari biasanya," nyata Seungcheol pelan saat ia mengungkapkan kejujuran hatinya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jisoo pun juga tak kuasa menahan rona pink di wajahnya lantaran tersanjung.

"Tapi aku juga bisa merasa insecure kalau penampilanmu tadi bisa menarik namja-namja yang lain, Soo,"

Yeoja bermarga Hong itu langsung terkejut dan berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi... aku tidak perlu menggunakan lipstick lagi?"

"Bukan...,"

Jisoo mengerutkan alisnya tanda ketidakpahaman atas tanggapan yang Seungcheol berikan.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai lipsticknya saat kita berkencan saja?"

"...,"

"Kan hanya ada Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Jisoo saat kita berkencan. Hehe,"

Alasan Seungcheol barusan ada benarnya juga, sih. Lagipula saat mereka berkencan, tempat yang mereka datangi juga tidak menghadirkan banyak orang yang mereka kenal. Orang awam pun akan mewajari cara Jisoo bermake-up juga. Toh, Jisoo sedang berkencan dengan Seungcheol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena tadi kau mengenakan lipstick, aku jadi penasaran rasanya berciuman denganmu yang ADUH!"

Penuturan namja bermarga Choi itu langsung dipotong oleh cubitan Jisoo karena unsurnya yang udah mulai merepet ke arah topik yang intim.

"Seungcheol!"

"Heuheu.. ne.. Mianhae, Jisoo-yah,"

Repot memang kalau salah satu orang dari sepasang kekasih sifatnya masih sangat pemalu dan agak bermain fisik seperti Hong Jisoo. Meskipun begitu keadaannya, Choi Seungcheol tetap menyayangi Hong Jisoo, kok.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Cheol...,"

Ujar Jisoo dengan nada menyesal karena reflek tubuh yang agak 'berlebihan', sampai-sampai namjachingu-nya ini bisa sangat terluka.

"Uhm, lagipula apa kau tidak takut dengan bekas lipsticknya yang akan kelihatan kalau aku mengenakan lipstick saat kita errr... berciuman?" timpal Jisoo dengan nada malu-malunya yang khas.

Aih, imutnya kekasih Choi Seungcheol ini. Meskipun reflek tubuhnya agak sedikit kasar, rupanya keimutan diri Jisoo saat malu-malu dan kepeduliannya yang tinggi bisa menjadi nilai plus bagi Seungcheol.

Akan tetapi setelah sang namja bermarga Choi mencerna peringatan halus yang Jisoo tuturkan barusan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"Jisoo...,"

"Hmmm?"

"Kalau aku menciummu di sekitar leher atau dada tidak akan meninggalkan bek,"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

3 bonus tamparan yang mematikan dari Hong Jisoo langsung mendarat di wajah tampan Seugcheol.

"Auucchh,"

"AKU BENCI DIRIMU YANG MESUM, CHEOL!"

Final Jisoo setelah puas menampar kedua pipi Seungcheol dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu di taman belakang yang sejuk nan damai di sore itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol-hyung!"

Seorang namja cilik berumur 10 tahun tiba-tiba menghampiri sosok hyung-nya itu.

"Eh, ada apa dengan wajahmu, hyung?"

Sontak, namja bermarga Choi yang kedua pipinya terdapat bekas tamparan yang sangat kentara pun hanya tersenyum getir.

"Heh..heh... kau tahu sendirilah, Chan...,"

Tuturnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan dongsaeng imutnya yang masih terdiam dalam keadaan bingung.

"Apa karena Jisoo-noona, ya?"

Ah, Chan masih belum mengerti semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

My 3rd CheolSoo!

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :'''

Btw yang nunggu Eternal Love mohon bersabar, yaa.

Btw lagi...! Buat yang sudah nge-fav plus review ff Shy Shy Shy dan Little Brother and Boyfriend, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, ya. Aku sangat menghargai kerelaan kalian untuk memfav dan mereview :D

Akhir kata, See U and Thank U


End file.
